


Starkville

by frayadjacent



Series: Xena vid series [4]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Gabrielle the battling bard of potidiea, Gen, Pacifism, Xena Destroyer of Nations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frayadjacent/pseuds/frayadjacent
Summary: Gabrielle's evolving relationship to violence. This is my favourite vid made by me. Made in June 2014, posted on AO3 January 2019.





	Starkville

**Title** : Starkville  
**Song** : "Starkville" by the Indigo Girls  
**Content notes** : Bright flashes. Institutional and relationship violence (as depicted on the show). Spoilers throughout the series.  
**Captions** are available on the youtube and vimeo streams. They are also included in the downloadable zip file. If you don't want captions, just delete the .srt file.  
  
As always, please feel free to contact me if you want more specific information about warnings/content notes.  
  
[Download](http://fray-adjacent.net/vids/FrayAdjacent.Xena.Starkville.zip) | [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/93708665) | [Youtube](http://youtu.be/X32Sip_qgxo) (unavailable in North America) | [Dreamwidth post](https://frayadjacent.dreamwidth.org/65087.html)  
  


[Starkville](http://vimeo.com/93708665) from [Fray Adjacent](http://vimeo.com/frayadjacent) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

  



End file.
